


¿Qué ves?

by Zaileth



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Non-Consensual Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaileth/pseuds/Zaileth
Summary: Road lo menos que necesitaba era encontrarse con él
Relationships: Nea D. Campbell/Road Kamelot, Road Kamelot/Allen Walker
Kudos: 3





	¿Qué ves?

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble creado cuando la identidad del Decimocuarto apenas se estaba construyendo y todos estábamos emocionados con este giro de los eventos.

Encontrarse era la peor de las casualidades, no era posible verlo de otra manera, la empatía nunca podría (a esas alturas) vincularse entre ellos. Era muy tarde para semejante tontería. Por qué incluso él no es él, la sonrisa inyectada de malicia se lo confirma.

_Ya no existe._

Se lo repite, por que los recuerdos mezclados con sus fantasías la engañan, entre uno y otro la confunden. La imagen del peliblanco se convierte en una mascara complaciente. Sabe que el verdadero Allen nunca le complacería con una genuina sonrisa, mucho menos la tocaría como tantas veces imaginó que lo hacia. Ese no sería Allen, como tampoco lo era el que se le acercaba.

_Ya no._

– ¿Qué estás viendo, Road? – y la sonrisa se ensancha mas, ella muerde su labio, no hablará. Sin embargo, no puede apartar la vista de ese rostro, de esos ojos – ¿lo estás viendo?

Él se acerca, quiere provocarle, se aprovecha de ese cuerpo, de lo que significó. Y Road se maldice por caer en su propio juego, ya no recuerda cuando la curiosidad dejó de serlo y el querer se volvió verdadero

– Vamos, dime qué te está diciendo – su aliento en la mejilla delata la cercanía, el decimocuarto la toma de la mejilla y le planta un beso brusco y húmedo – ¿puedes sentirlo? – mejilla con mejilla y su cuerpo no responde.

_No_

– A quien veo es a un traidor, a nadie más – lo empuja tirándolo al suelo, recuperando su compostura, ella es Road, la mas antigua y ese chaval recién nacido no se va a poner a jugar con ella tan fácilmente. Se marcha antes de recibir la infantil furia propia de los neonatos.

El exorcista no hubiera hecho muchas cosas por ella, pero era Allen Walker. El único exorcista en el que se llegó a fijar y el único (además del Conde) que merecía ser besado por ella.

Lamentablemente se trataba de alguien a quien ya no vería más.

**Author's Note:**

> Los comentarios son siempre bienvenidos.


End file.
